deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Goku
battle between intergalactic fighter , goku the warrior who has power rival god of destruction vs alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) battle between hard to beat vs hard to kill warrior we use anime goku vs alexander when his can unlock his ultimate form! here we has beerus,saitama,superman,and captian marvel to review alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) captain marvel:organism has evolution as they main power source superman:extremophile like bacteria and archea has massive durabilty inside them beerus: more than one thousand years .scientist created lifeform to survival amd adapt to fight era form era this is mighty project XIV rise saitama:one shotted werewolf destroyer titan survival in space and rival mutiple civliisation form era he has power to survival in mostly suitation captain marvel:even in his base form he has power off more than peak human in his body clear 100 meter in 10 secound jump far more than 8 meter and higher than 3 meter superman:and his second form is much more dangerous he has power to breath fire clash and tear massive animal with powerful jaws can filght swim and runs insanely fast beerus:but those are only shallow of his power main power of him is his final form well.. final form,in those form he power is massive via size larger than 8 killometer and weight 6600 ton he can lift 1200 time of is own weight and move 322 time of is size captain marvel:this mean he can travel at 2593 killometer per second and lifted near 8 millon tonned! no harm at all in boild acid,130 C massive heat water even swin in lava under earth plate, 5 KM under earth plate! superman: he can manipulation toxin and venom he doing it good as hell It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level.as well he can survival in vacuum of space like me! beerus: he can product up to 80 trillon watt electricity energy due his massive size can created and empowerment by thunder as well,photosyntesis make longer time he fight under the sunlight more powerful he become,like superman saitama:he has binary fission make him and regeneration form cellular level . and has binary fission like bacteria if you don,t have atomic destruction attack you can,t kill him i mean he can even get back for chemical element like first lifeform!even me can,t kill this massive monster! captain marvel:this monster can survival in 30000 gly radiation can eat acid, devoure stone,and even eat radiation itself! has survival before even under neutron star gravity superman:he is insanenity powerful warrior but he still has weakness .if his body get burned into the sun or throw into backhole he can,t survival beerus:anyway is is one among most powerful dragon and you shouldn,t mess him alexander frontier renavos(project XIV):lifeform always survival! you can,t kill me (roar) goku captain marvel:you ready..superman are you ok with this fighter screwattack make you fans and his fans hate other...too bad superman:worst thing boomstick and wiz ever done... anyway let,say about goku who are my friend now beerus:goku is fighter of universe 7 his saiyan name is kakarot who father get killed by lord freezer and get rise by son gohan to me powerful fighter saitama:under master roshi his tranning to overcome red ribbon army,fight in 21,22,23 budokai and overcome piccolo and piccolo jr. captain marvel:let, talk about his power even in his base as kid he overcome red ribbon army his super saiyan form is boost his power to 50X make he has power to rival and overcome freeza final form his SS2 boost his power X2 make him mas power to rival cell superman:in SSJ 3 he has power torival majin buu and in his SSG form his power rise in 6 time right beerus beerus:why not he has power to rival 10 % of me as ssg gods and even more powerful in SSG blue he matched fusion zamasu and overcome him to make trunks has power to cut him down, can even more powerful as ssbkkx20 he has power to make jiren no hold back and fight him with more power! even get beaten by jiren saitama:as Ul his power is two time of super saiyan blue kaiokenx20 and with mastered ultra instict his power is multile up form then by 50 more powerful than jiren himself! captain marvel:goku is very impressive after mastered super saiyan blue he even rebirth himself with ki when fight hit and overcome black hole! ''' '''superman:he still cocky and can,t survival in space also his durabilty is limited but still he is one of mostpowerful fighter goku:you make me angry here now! deathbattle the one boy who look like human but not human go to food court to eat good of and drink he is alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) and the other man devour massive of food in his mouth he is goku food court stated thing that bad and ask alexander for talk alexander frontier renavos(project XIV):sorry mr fighter can, you buy food for mutiple shop time shop lack food goku:my money my choies bro i am hungry alexander frontier renavos(project XIV):please be nice and respectful here we has i lot of food to spending support you! be nice goku:sorry but i sense you ki you are not normaly human ,i will change shop but after eat can you fight me? alexander frontier renavos(project XIV):why not i always survival. after eat they go out to forest fight alexander frontier renavos use his max speed in base form punch goku who backward with no harm he grapping goku arm and try to submission but goku ki up and kick alexander backward the boy grapple metal stick and stab to goku who easy dodge and flight back to alexander bacvk throw the boy to recycle bin but alexander grapple another metal stick and slash at him as X weapon cut his skin and make him bleed goku use ki blast alexander block him with his metal make him back away"look like we both are same level fighter goku but you no evolution and combat skill of me" goku smile and say back sorry man you ki are too low. and teleport back to alexander punch the boy and kick him multiple time the boy punch back but get grapple by goku who are breaking his bone and bring him to ground"look like l win now kid" part 2 saiyan gods vs red dragon alexander kicked goku in face and turn himself to giant red dragon goku punch the dragon again but now the monster scale protect him form goku attack and the dragon counter by supersonic tail swip air force send goku back who use ki barriar for black himself form fire but dragon ramming him with this monster massive size the dragon use fire form his mouth created boiled water what harm goku and make his move slower 0.5 secound but this this change the dragon think massive monster bite it mouth to goku arm and ragdoll him to water dragon plan to dragged goku in massive deep of river to incapatable him goku started serious and active his god ki massive ki drive dragon back alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) flight back at goku and planed to bite his again but now goku has power to resisted this bite and the dragon started thorow tree and supersonic tail swip it him and goku counter this back with his ki blast.goku started spam ki blast to massive size dragon who dodge it by go under the sea but goku say"kamekameka" and massive ki energy attack underwater make the dragon coun back forn underwater and release full power flame to goku who turn in to super saiyain god super saiyan goku in blue hair overcome dragon attack and knock himdown but alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) started evolution part 3 battle of ultimate lifeform the dragon grow to massive size destroy entire forest and kill a lot of people . alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) say "sorry goku but i will end this battle now" the dragon blast massive toxin laser what burn and kill all animal and tree in that way goku who get toxin started weaker he dodge tail of massive dragon and punch it to face but dragon massive blood burn his skin too the ultimate lifeform attack back with sonic breath what make goku bleed out and power down to super saiyan god the dragon blast goku with eletricity what make him down...but before that goku do like what his do when fight hit before use ki to bring himself back to live the dragon interesthing"how you survival my toxin" "i am the saiyan who grow on this planet" goku blast the dragons with massive ki make dragon body get cutted and blasted but those are regeneration back and mutiple dragon combine they thunder blast to combine it at goku power to meltdown planets shoot at super saiyan blue goku who attack back "kamekameka" alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) things his will win in the end he can swin in lava and survival gravity of neutron star before why he can,t win this even they both wound he will regenaration but the three head dragons was wrong"kioken x20" end of the word goku ki grow much more powerful than dragon breath and blast all body of massive dragon to space. 3 hour later with binary fission now dragon has number of 260,000 and blasted power breath attack back massive dragon come back form space attack back with power of massive breath even more powerful goku who dectect attack by ki counter back with massive power those attack make overcome goku and make massive dragon get back and blasted saiyan down but goku woke up again to ultra instinct he dodge and thore dragon to space target form target those attack make dragons harm to cell level and flee away to space goku evem he can,t go to space he use instant trasmission to spaceship and get suit he come out and blasted dragon to space attack them all and blasted them to face send them all to sun k.o but the last dragon who steath back to jupiter still life and he flee away.some day he come back. result captain marvel:wow those are epic battle why goku wins here superman:even massive dragons has reaction time in millsecound and reach to railgun, goku travel across nebular in hour beerus:the dragons maybe has powerful toxin but goku can comeback via ki and resisted those attack by larvender who use toxin before in universe survival saga saitama:dragon can survival in space in drain radation,binyry fission and regenaration form single cell! captain marvel:goku rival majin buu who can regen form single cell and survival in space before superman:also in manga he has expricue with zamasu who can binary fission himself too beerus:and for you who ask zamusu win goku this goku is pre UI goku also manga goku has hakai as his choies too saitama:look like goku is dragon slayer the winner is goku Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles